1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal apparatus, a display control program and a display control program storage medium to be applied to a mobile terminal apparatus. Particularly, the present invention is suitable for applying to, for example, a display system of a mobile telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a mobile telephone has had a send/receive function of an E-mail (electronic mail), and a function for making it possible to use the Internet in addition to a telephonic function. Moreover, the mobile telephone has been made to be able to display on its display section various pieces of information to be displayed such as a text of E-mail sent from an opponent, an image obtained among images externally stored in a server in the Internet (hereinafter, referred to as a web image), and the like.
However, in the mobile telephone having such configuration as described above, the display section has also become smaller in size together with its housing recently along with the tendency of miniaturization thereof.
Consequently, such mobile telephone can display only a very small part of the contents of information to be displayed on its display section, and sometimes it was impossible for a user to easily confirm the displayed contents of the information. Therefore, the conventional mobile telephone has a problem of poor usability in its display system.